


That One Question

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Sunggyu keeps on asking the same question over and over again and Woohyun doesn't want to answer him (because it's not the question he wants to answer).





	That One Question

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from AFF. This was written for my secret valentine who asked for a woogyu fic. I hope woogyu shippers will enjoy this! :)

Woohyun hummed as he cooked breakfast for his beloved Sunggyu.

The older slept in again. No matter what time of night he sleeps, he always loves to wake a little bit late in the morning, especially on weekends. Sunggyu's work doesn't require him to get up early, which means he is the master of his time.

Woohyun isn't complaining though. Sometimes, he wakes up to the most charming view ever (Sunggyu's sleeping face) and he would just lie there and look at him taking in all of it until the 'view' wakes up.

He was busy flipping the omelette on the pan when he felt a pair of arms slid over his waist, hugging him from the back. 

"Hmmm. That smells good." Sunggyu whispered as he kissed Woohyun's neck.

"Me or the food?" Woohyun asked teasingly.

"Both."

Woohyun settled the pan and turned off the stove before facing Sunggyu. The older never took his arms away from Woohyun's waist even when he turned around, which made them so close to each other. Woohyun encircled his arms around Sunggyu's neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, my love."

His lover smiled and kissed him back, a little bit longer.

"Good morning."

"How's your sleep?" Woohyun asked as he served Sunggyu the breakfast he made.

"You know my sleep is always great, when you're with me." Sunggyu answered before drinking the cup of coffee Woohyun had also prepared.

Woohyun smiled as he was pleased with Sunggyu's answer.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Sunggyu asked casually.

Woohyun's smile dropped a little but not enough for his lover to notice it.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it." Woohyun says, but deep inside he already made up his mind.

 

\---

 

 

They were at a grocery store shopping for goods that Sunggyu needed for his house.

"You need to buy this." said Woohyun as he grabbed a tray of eggs.

"You need to buy that." as he grabbed a milk carton.

"And this too." grabbing a gallon of dishwashing liquid.

Woohyun ended up doing most of the grocery shopping while Sunggyu just pushed the cart all around the store following him.

"Don't forget about this one, you ran out of this yesterday."

"Don't buy this brand, I don't like it."

It was mostly Woohyun who did the picking and pointing out what Sunggyu should and shouldn't buy. Sunggyu just agreed to whatever Woohyun's opinion/suggestion was. If they'd argue, Sunggyu would just end up defeated anyways (because Woohyun always wins), so what's the point?

After they were done, they put all their groceries at the back seat of Sunggyu's car and they drove to Sunggyu's house.

As Sunggyu drove, he sighed and spoke over the peaceful silence they shared on the way, "What would I do without you?"

Woohyung sighed as well and playfully agreed, "I know, right?"

"What if you move in with me, now?" Sunggyu popped the question again.

As much as Woohyun wanted to say 'yes', that's not the question he wanted Sunggyu to ask him. And so he answers, "Hmm. I'm still thinking about it." before he looks out the window and silence accompanied them throughout the remaining part of the trip to Sunggyu's home.

 

\---

 

 

It was movie night.

They decided to watch a movie. It was Woohyun's turn to choose and he chose a romantic, comedy one.

Halfway into the movie, Sunggyu already fell asleep. The older isn't that much fond of cheesy movies, but he tolerates them when Woohyun wants to watch (atleast before sleepiness overcomes him).

Woohyun helped Sunggyu lay his head on his lap and he carressed his lover's head as he continued to watch the movie alone.

At some part, Woohyun felt the urge to go to the restroom, so he paused the movie and carefully got up and replaced a pillow cushion to support Sunggyu's head.

Sunggyu stirred, feeling the warmth from his head suddenly disappear.

He looked around and realized that Woohyun is gone.

"Woohyun-ah? Woohyun? Where are you?" Sunggyu called out.

"I'm here. Geez, Gyu. Can't I pee for a minute?" Woohyun replied coming out from the restroom and quickly returned towards Sunggyu's side.

"I thought you left me already."

"You know I always wake you up before I leave."

"Can't you just stay and live here with me?"

"Can't we just finished this movie now?" Woohyun suggested, to avoid the elder's question again.

Woohyun was thankful that Sunggyu was thoughtful enough not to bother him with that question for the rest of the night.

\---

 

 

It's Valentine's Day.

They went to a restaurant Sunggyu reserved the night before, for their Valentine's day dinner.

Woohyun wishes he could've just cooked for the both of them in Sunggyu's home and cuddle all night but Sunggyu insisted on having dinner outside.

Sunggyu's always the one who insists on staying home and eating delivery food for dinner as he would say that it's bothersome to eat outside or to even go outside and being at home feels more comfortable. But today, he planned on something different.

For a restaurant that's supposed to be filled with lovey dovey couples eating dinner there like them, it sure looks deserted, Woohyun thinks.

"I've heard this restaurant is always filled with reservations, how come there's no one else around except us?" Woohyun asked curiously.

"Hmm. Let's just say I have a certain Jang Dongwoo as a best friend, who also happens to be the owner of this restaurant." Sunggyu grinned, proud of his connections.

When they were seated, someone started playing the piano, setting the mood up.

"Dongwoo owns this place?" Woohyun mused. He's always liked this restaurant and he never knew that their close friend was the owner until today.

"He said he liked keeping it a secret. I didn't even know about it until yesterday."

"I guess we should start asking for discounts and freebies the next time we eat here." Woohyun joked.

 

They were served with premium steaks that the restaurant is famous for (extra special since the owner is their friend) accompanied by the best wine that Dongwoo have in his storage.

This steak is officially Woohyun's favorite food starting today.

Woohyun was happily enjoying the delicious steak and wine in his now favorite restaurant, with his forever favorite person.

Sunggyu coughed, in order to get his attention.

"Happy Valentine's, Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu said handing Woohyun a bouquet of roses which he grabbed from underneath the table.

Woohyun didn't expect it but he accepted it gladly, "Thanks. Happy Valentine's, Gyu. Where did you get these?"

"I made Sungyeol buy them for me earlier. You know he's good with flowers."

Woohyun is touched. Sunggyu isn't the type to have suprises. He's not very fond of it.

"I thought you didn't like making surprises." Woohyun expressed musingly.

"I know, but Myungsoo suggested everything."

"You took some advice from your clingy, hopeless romantic brother?"

"Well, it worked on Sungjongie, so.." Sunggyu let that hang and hope Woohyun got his point.

"Hah. I guess it worked on me as well." Woohyun agreed while admiring the beautiful flowers. If he had known this would happen, he should have bought some flowers for Sunggyu as well.

He hopes Sunggyu will like the couple watch he bought for them which he will give at Sunggyu's apartment later on (because he forgot it at the car).

"I have one more surprise for you."

Woohyun anticipated the surprise. This isn't like the usual Sunggyu at all.

Sunggyu pulled out something from underneath the table again. Woohyun couldn't see what it was until Sunggyu held it infront of him.

Sunggyu pulled out a velvet box infront of Woohyun and opened it, revealing a simple yet elegant silver band.

"Will you marry me?" 

The line was said so casually and coolly, one might think it wasn't a proposal to become each other's half, to become each other's lifelong partner, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health (until death parts them), which is so totally Sunggyu, but it caught Woohyun.

Woohyun was so caught off guard that he was speechless. He literally couldn't speak as he was choked with the sobs that were threatening to come out of his mouth. His vision blurred as pools of tears gathered in his eyes.

He had been waiting for Sunggyu to ask him that question for so long that he doesn't know how to react now that he's finally being asked that one question.

Soon, the tears started to fall and Sunggyu leaned towards Woohyun to wipe his tears.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I haven't even proposed for us to get married and yet I'm already asking you to move in with me." Sunggyu smiled affectionately as he held Woohyun's cheeks.

Woohyun's tears just kept on pouring down his cheeks while he looked at Sunggyu, who was holding his cheeks so warmly.

This is the best moment that has ever happened in his life so far and Woohyun wanted to cherish it.

"So...?" Sunggyu asked worriedly when Woohyun still hasn't given his answer yer.

Fortunately, Woohyun remembered that he hadn't given his answer yet.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" Woohyun said while tears of joy continued to flow from his eyes.

Sunggyu quickly stood up from his seat and went to Woohyun to hug him.

Woohyun had never seen Sunggyu cry before, but today he might have glimpsed a tear escape from his beloved's eyes before he was engulfed in a very warm and loving hug.

"Thank you. I love you, darling. Thank you so so much. I love you. I love you." Sunggyu continued to hug Woohyun and gave loving kisses to his head. He was just so happy that he didn't care that he was repeating his words over and over again.

\---

 

They continued to eat after all the excitement of their engagement have finally subdued. Both couldn't erase the smile that lingered on their lips. Both looking at each others' eyes with the same amount of love and affection.

A lovely, romantic music started to play and Sunggyu took this as a cue to dance with Woohyun.

He stood up and went beside his now fiancé, offering his hand. "May I?"

Woohyun took the hand and stood up as well. "Of course, my love."

\---

 

They were in the middle of the dance floor swaying together softly. Sunggyu held Woohyun by the waist, while Woohyun wound his arms around Sunggyu's neck. This is how close they always like to be.

"I can't believe you're finally going to be mine." Sunggyu sighed dreamily after a while that they were dancing.

"I've always been yours." Woohyun replied and snuggled his head on Sunggyu's neck (probably to hide his reddening cheeks).

"So, I've been thinking..." Sunggyu started.

"Yes?" 

"Now that we're getting married..."

"Yes..?"

"Will you finally move in with me?" Sunggyu asked sincerely.

Woohyun laughed. After all that happened, Sunggyu is still asking that question.

 

Fin.


End file.
